el poder
by thosori23
Summary: esta historia es sobre luffy x nami y un poquito de zoro x robin
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este es mi 1 fantastic se trata de luffyxnami y zoroxrobin espero les guste y una cosa más luffy es la letra roja nami la naranja zoro el verde robín la morada…

Era un hermoso día en el nuevo mundo como siempre la tripulación de los mugimara estaban haciendo sus deberes pero avía algo raro que todos notaron era luffy que estaba raro ese día por la mañana luffy no quiso ir a desayunar todos estaban preocupados zoro fue a hablar con luffy sobre que le pasaba le pregunto el espadachín al capitán:

Zoro: luffy que te pasa estas enfermo pregunto algo angustiado que le iba a contestar su capitán.

Luffy: porque no me avían contado lo que significa la d. dijo con voz seria a su sub capitán.

Zoro: a que te refieres capitán. Dijo el espadachín algo asustado se le notaba en la voz.

Luffy: te estoy preguntando porque no me habían dicho que la D en mi nombre significaba algo tan malo. Dijo su capitán algo triste y a la vez furioso.

Zoro: la verdad no te queríamos preocupar con eso y la verdad para ti son más importantes tus nakamas y tu sueño de volverte el rey pirata. Dijo el espadachín con voz seria

En otro ligar todos se preguntaron de que estaban hablando todos de jaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirando a su capitan y al espadachín discutir.

Nami: Qué estarán hablando esos 2. Le pregunto la pelirroja a robín y robín dijo:

Robín: la verdad hay algo que me tiene preocupada o mejor dicho 2 cosas. Dice la arqueóloga asustando a sus amigos.

Chopper: robín que son las 2 cosas que te molestan pregunto. Que al mismo tiempo ussop le decía a chopper que dejara de temblar.

Ussop: si dinos robín que lo que te preocupa. Escondiéndose detrás de franky.

Todos miraron a ussop y le digiero mira quien habla de temblar le dicen riendo pero al poco tiempo al risa a cabo y robín empezó a contar sobre les avía dicho dragón cuando había estado con él.

Flash de nuevo

Dragón: oye robín tengo que contarte un secreto de lo que significa la D en nuestros nombres.

Robín: si dime que es

Dragón: veras hace unos años cuando Gold Roger estaba vivo hable con él, la verdad él también tenía la D en su nombre pero la había ocultado para no formar escandalo bueno más del que había formado.

Robín: si dime de que se trata la D en sus nombres.

Dragón: la verdad la de es de muerte pero en otro idioma.

Robín se asombró al escuchar esto.

Dragón: la verdad nosotros cuando peleamos nunca liberamos nuestro máximo poder porque si lo liberamos no distinguimos de amigo o enemigo.

Robín quedo asustada de oír esas palabras.

Fin del flash back

Cuando la banda escucho esto la mandíbula les pego al piso del asombro pero el asombro no duro mucho por que escucharon la voz de luffy preparando un ataque y zoro listo con su zan-to-rio listo para atacar.

Que pasa preguntaron todos subiendo a la cubierta del sunny cundo vieron a luffy él dice:

Luffy: porque no me dijiste eso zoro sabes lo importante que son ustedes mis nakamas para mí. Dijo luffy llorando.

Zoro: sabemos que somos importantes para ti arriesgas tu vida para protegernos pero si te hubiera dicho hubieras terminado haciendo una locura. Dijo el con las espadas en las manos y una en la boca.

Luffy: que locura dime que locura. Dijo el capitan gritando.

Zoro: hubieras terminado tu vida para que tu poder no nos lastimara y peor aun votando tus sentimientos hacia nami tú mismo me dijiste una noche que la amas. Dijo el espadachín gritando él no se había percatado que los nakamas estaban en el barco y miro a nami sonrojada y al mismo tiempo llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: este es el segundo capítulo espero y les guste mi nombre diego Javier perilla al final de este capítulo les dejo la imagen del poder de luffy.

Luffy: claro que la amo que quiere que las lastime si porque no se te olvide que tu amas a robín. Dijo el muchacho mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a zoro que le alcanzo a dar en el estomago

Todos la banda quedo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras ussop, chopper, franky estaban felices Brooks apenas miraba atenta mente a su capitan mientras que sanji empezó a llorar como niño de 5 años.

Ussop: luffy cálmate no te queríamos dec. No alcanzo a terminar porque

Luffy: hacia que todos sabían porque me dijeron saben que me arriesgo para cuidarlos que no les pasen nada. Dijo el capitan mientras que activaba el gear secando

Pero la tripulación vio algo en luffy apenas activo el gear secando le empezaron a salir líneas negra en el cuerpo.

Sanji: tranquilízate luffy tienes que controlarte. Dijo el cocinero cuando sonó una bala de cañón era la marina que los avía encontrado.

Marine 1: señor Akaino tenemos el barco de los mugimara al alcance de los cañones.

Akaino: no disparen yo me are cargo de esto gran puño de magma. Dijo lanzando un gran puño de lava hacia el sunny.

Luffy se colocó en la playa todos se quedaron mirando que iba hacer cuando luffy utiliza el haki del rey fue tan poderoso que todo lo que había en la isla había murto el puño de Akaino se deciso antes de que los golpeara mientra luffy dijo.

Luffy: gomu-gomu-no red jaque. Mientras hundió todos los barcos que lo estaban persiguiendo.

Nami: que gran poder destruyo 5 barcos de la marina sin moverse de la playa. Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada.

Luffy: quien es el siguiente ya se serás tu zoro por no haberme dicho de este poder. Dijo luffy lanzando un ataque que dejo a zoro inconsciente.

Nami se paró enfrente de luffy mientras le daba una cachetada el cuerpo de luffy estaba tan caliente que le dejo una cicatriz en la mano a nami.

Sanji: tu maldito pedazo de goma te las vas a ver conmigo por herir a nami-saw. Dijo el lanzando una gran patada

La patada le dio a luffy pero no le hiso efecto mientras que luffy no más con un puñetazo dejo a sanji inconsciente.

Nami: detente luffy si sigues haci jamás te voy amar. Dijo ella mientras que luffy dijo.

Luffy: n-no me vas-s a ama-r. Dio el mientras el poder de luffy se detenía y quedaba inconsciente.

Todos los mugimaras se calmaron mientras que subían a zoro, sanji y luffy que estaban inconscientes.

Chopper: maldición que tanto poder esconde luffy le rompió 5 costillas a zoro y le astillo la pierna a sanji ellos estarán bien no se preocupen necesitan 2 días de descanso mientras que luffy la verdad luffy estaba muy mal tenia partidos todos los huesos del cuerpo pero a los 10 minutos se había recuperado del todo.

Se recuperó de todo dijeron mirando a luffy mientras dormía en el suelo.

Brooks: le voy a llevar a su habitaci. No alcanzo a terminar cuando nami ya lo había cogido en sus espaldas.

Nami. Yo lo llevare a su habitación no se preocupen. Dijo la navegante llevándolo a su habitación.

Nami en la habitación de luffy lo acostó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Nami: cuanto poder tienes luffy pero la verdad eso no me preocupa la verdad yo tan bien te amo.

Luffy: yo también te amo nami si empre te he amado desde que pelee con arlong te amo con todo mi corazón. Dijo el muchacho.

Nami: estabas despierto pero la verdad si te amo.

Luffy: que te ha pasado nami porque tienes la mano quemada. Pregunto asustado y preocupado.

Nami: luffy de verdad no recuerdas lo que paso bueno mañana te cuento buenas noches le dio un beso en la frente abrió la puerta.

Pero luffy estiro su brazo la beso en la boca y le dijo

Luffy: quédate aquí con migo a dormir. Nami se acostó al lado de luffy y le dijo te amo idiota luffy le dijo yo tan bien te amo y cuando se el rey de los piratas tu vas a ser mi Reyna pirata ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: este es el 3 fancfin de "el peligro de su poder luffy x nami" así espero y les guste este 3ra parte de este fancfin

Bueno a la mañana siguiente la tripulación del sunny se levantaba espeto zoro y sanji que todavía estaban en la enfermería esa mañana le toco cocinar a Brooks y ussop.

Luffy: bluag- bluag esto sabe horrible porque sanji no está cocinando y porque están en enfermería con zorro. Pregunto el moreno intentando comer lo que lo que Brooks y ussop habían preparado.

Robín: capitan la verdad la razón por la que zorro y sanji estén en la enfermería eres tú, tú los lastimaste.

Le dijo la arqueóloga al moreno luffy dejo caer el plano de la mesa y salió rápido de la cocina dirigiéndose a la enfermería abrió la puerta tan duro que asusto a chopper que estaba intentando decirle a zoro que no se levantara de la cama que tenía que reposar.

Chopper: lu-luffy me asustaste y tu zoro estate acostado. Le dijo el reno

Zorro: no tengo tiempo para reposar tengo que llamar a shank-san para decirle que luffy ha estallado su poder.

Luffy: zoro lo lamento lamento lo que te ice no quería acerté da. No alcanzo a terminar porque zorro lo interrumpió y dijo

Zorro: no te preocupes capitan ahora la más importante es llamar a shank-san para que nos ayude a controlarte.

Dijo zorro sacando un caracolofono.

En alguna parte del nuevo mundo

Biri-biri achu: shank-san soy yo zorro llamo para decirte que luffy ha estallado por 1 vez.

Shanks: entendido donde se encuentran zoro.

Zorro: nos falta un día para llegar a Rafter pues uso dice la bruja de nami.

Shanks: ya les falta un día para llegar a Rafter me esperan en la isla no se muevan de la playa ya voy para allá.

Zorro: sí. Dijo zorro y colgó mientras

Shanks: haci que luffy venció a don-flamingo y ya están a un día de llegar a Rafter malditos insectos ícenlas velas rumbo a Rafter tenemos que llegar rápido.

Todos: si capitan como ordene

Mientras tanto de vuelta a en el sunny-go

Luffy había terminado de escuchar la conversación de zoro y Shanks

Luffy: zoro desde cuando conoces a Shanks y como él sabe de mi poder oculta

Zoro: eso ni importa tenemos que llegar rápido a Rafter Shanks nos estará esperando.

Luffy salió de la habitación un poco pensante sobre cuando zoro había conocido a Shanks y porque no se lo dijo el moreno siguió pensando y se asentó en su asiento especial pero no se percató de que alguien lo estaba viendo desde la cocina era nami

Nami: oye robín tendrá algo raro luffy lo veo algo mal en él. Pregunto la chica un poco preocupada por su capitan

Robín: porque no vas y le preguntas de todos modos te gusta no es asi

Nami: si pero oye desde cuando sabias que él me gustaba

Robín: algo en mi me lo dijo. En la mente de robín tocara darles un empujoncito fufufufu.

Nami: iré a ver qué es lo que tiene luffy

Y robín asiento con la cabeza.


End file.
